moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SnowGem/Community Updates and Reminders - (3/20/18)
Hey again community! For those of you who know me at all…I know it’s been a long time since you’ve heard from me and I’ll admit, I didn’t think I’d ever write another staff blog post, but here I am! So, before I get into anything, I did just want to clarify that I haven’t returned the wiki permanently and I won’t be returning permanently, either. I’m just here to take care of a couple of things and help out a little for probably a few more days (and maybe check back in in a couple of weeks or months). With that said, let’s get into this! So first, one pretty big update! New Temporary Administrators Our head admin DinoBunnies is currently very busy with other priorities in their life, so to ease the workload on them a little and ensure our wiki is as safe as possible, two of our long time trusted users AbsolTheHiroPone and Designer TayTay have temporarily been granted administrator rights and will be acting as admins (with some exceptions). They will keep these rights and positions until they or DinoBunnies announces otherwise. Although they will not “officially” be administrators during this time and may or may not quite be representing what you’ve come to expect from our administrators, they should still be seen as “official administrators” by the community. As an additional note, AbsolTheHiroPone will be doing very little (if any) work with our moviestar articles and has asked that questions regarding moviestar articles be directed elsewhere (such as the Help Center or another admin). For everything else, both AbsolTheHiroPone and Designer TayTay will let you know more on their profiles, message wall greetings, and anywhere else or in their own updates (if need be). Quick FAQ! Show/Hide FAQ ;What if I Have Concerns About Them Being Admins? :Although we’re not quite doing this how we normally would, if you disagree or have concerns about this change, you can of course bring up those issues as if this were any other time in the next 2 weeks. If the community agrees with you, then the user(s) in question will have the rights revoked as soon as the vote has finished. ;How Long Will They Be Admins For? :We’re uncertain at this time how long they will keep their rights. DinoBunnies will determine when the temporary admin’s assistance is no longer necessary for their and/or the wiki’s circumstances. Either one of the users may also choose to step down prior to this if they deem it necessary for their situation as well. ;Will They Become Permanent Admins? :There is a chance one of both of these users may become a permanent admin during this period of time or become a permanent admin some time after their temporary adminship has ended. This, of course, is a question that only time can answer. :If it doesn’t become permanent, the user will return to their original position and maintain the rights they had prior to becoming a temporary admin. ;Why did (admin) do (this) and not (that)/Why did (admin) not do (this)? :There may be situations where our temporary admins do not handle certain situations, sometimes even if they handled another situation. This is most likely because they were uncertain on what to do and needed to consult with each other or our head admin before making any actions. However, this may also happen if they don’t have time to complete all tasks or have opted out of handling certain tasks. ;How active will these admins be? :They will be as active as they choose to be. As they’re not official admins, we don’t expect the same level of activity from them that we would from non-temporary admins. This, however, does not mean that they won’t be just as active, nor does it mean that they won’t be trying to be more active than they normally would be. Regarding Blocks Made After July 5, 2016 Due to a miscommunication and lack of proper resources when I left this wiki, the newly appointed head admin didn’t have a solid understanding of our blocking system. Therefore, all warnings, blocks, and friendly reminders given any time between July 30, 2016 and February 18, 2018 may not have properly followed our blocking policies and you may have been blocked longer than you should have been or told you had more overall offences than you do. For those of you that this was the case with, we apologize for the mistake and hope you’ll forgive us! Unfortunately we cannot change the past, but we’re hoping we’ll now do better in the future! We will not be updating the block log of those users or correcting every message, as most of these users are no longer active on our wiki and may never return. However, if/when one of these users breaks another policy, their history will be carefully reviewed and corrected before any further actions are made and they will be informed of the mistake in their previous block. This was an unfortunate situation, but please do not use this as an indication that our head admin is incompetent, as they're not. This was no more their fault than it was mine and the circumstances of things. We want the best for our wiki and we believe part of achieving that is to offer many chances to our users while also ensuring our system can’t be abused. For those reasons, our blocking system can be hard to understand without a proper explanation. Reminders Also, while I'm here, I have just a few quick reminders! Boldface (Bold Text): We don’t use boldface (bold text) to put an emphasis on words within the article’s content. Boldface is exclusively used for the first mention of the article’s subject matter in the intro of an article and for design/presentation purposes (an example of the latter can be seen here). You’re free to express yourself with boldface and all of our other formatting tools however you choose in almost all namespaces, but on articles/in the main namespace, we want to keep things professional and easy to read and understand. Timezones on Articles: So I noticed that a couple of articles had US timezones listed when describing a feature. I understand that many of our readers reside in the US (not Alaska or Hawaii), but not all of them do and the larger portion of the US still has 4 timezones that change twice a year. Therefore, we use Coordinated Universal Time or UTC time (which is also our wiki’s timezone!). Exceptions to this "rule" could be made on a case by case basis and in instances less broad (ex: a Moviestar article). In these situations, the chosen local time would be displayed and the UTC time would be listed in parentheses after. Annd, that's all! If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask! Happy editing! Category:Blog posts Category:Staff Blog Posts Category:Wiki Updates Category:Wiki Reminders